The invention relates to a method for warning abnormal connection between two bluetooth devices, and more particularly to a method using a HCI command sent out from a CPU of a bluetooth device to get a connection quality value periodically in order to realize-evaluate the connection situation.
Bluetooth technology whose development started at the beginning of the year 1998 is popularized by Bluetooth Special Interest Group and is a low power radio technology. It can replace cable used in connecting with most portable devices such as PDA and cellular phone, PC, printer and etc in order to allow usable spaces of these devices to be clear owing to reduction in complex lines connection.
But, a general bluetooth device gives no warning when an abnormal connection happens; a user usually doesn't discern the abnormal connection until the connection is interrupted. Therefore, a user must spend a great amount of time and energy to rebuild the connection between them at that time, and if it happens often, the waste of time and energy will be multiply increased. However, the user can take measures to prevent the abnormal connection from happening if he knows that the abnormal connection will happen later in advance.